Alec and Nessie the love story
by luvtwilight9794
Summary: Nessie runs away from her family. She flees to Italy. At Italy, she finds her unexpected love... she didn't imprint on Jacob. My first fanfic ever! A little review will be nice...:
1. Chapter 1

1. Prologue

_Nessie POV_

I had to wait. Wait till mommy was back with our family's documents from . Then, I'll leave tomorrow.


	2. 1 The plan

1. The Plan

_Nessie POV_

My name is Renesmee Carlie Cullen. Nessie for short. I am half-human and half-vampire. I am engaged to Jacob Black, a werewolf. He is my mum's best friend. He is much older than me if you count in numbers, but he still looks 25. My mum loved him, but she could not have both daddy and Jacob. But she still wanted Jacob in her family, so she engaged me to him. But I do not love him. I never thought of him more than a family friend. I also know that he loves somebody else. He loves Leah and he imprinted on her right after our engagement. I wasn't mad at him. I'd rather like to stay single than marry somebody that loved somebody else. I also would rather see Uncle Jacob happy with his Leah.

So, that is why I am planning my run-away to Italy. I will wait until mommy gets our family's social documents from . I already have purchased the plane ticket to Italy. The plane leaves at 7:00 a.m. I am going to leave the house at midnight when my parents are locked up in their room doing what I do NOT want to know about.


	3. Chapter 3

The run away

_Nessie POV_

I was on the plane, flying through the sky.

Of course, I wasn't reckless enough to not to leave a letter for my family.

I left a letter saying that I didn't love Uncle Jacob and nor did he. The letter also said that I would like to clear my head our alone. And that I will come back someday and I also left a special instruction only for daddy to not to track me down.

And so I was on my way to Italy on the plane.

I decided to sleep the whole way. I did not sleep well last night.

The voice of an airplane worker announcing that we arrived to Italy woke me up.

I hoped off the plane and then out of the air port.

I was here. I was free.


	4. Chapter 4

First meeting

_Nessie POV_

I didn't know where to go.

I've never been to or heard of Italy before except for the time when mommy told me her journey to Volterra to rescue daddy with Auntie Alice.

Volterra.

That was it! Volterra!

Volterra is where our kinds live. Well, vampires.

So, I caught a TAXI and asked the driver to take me to Volterra.

_Alec POV_

A familiar scent was caught by my sensitive nose.

I looked at Felix. He nodded. He has caught the scent, too.

The scent was familiar to our vampire scents, but there was a mixture of human scent in the scent.

Then, it hit me. Renesmee. The half-human and half-vampire from years ago when we visited the Cullens.

"Felix do you smell the strange scent?"

" Yes. Yes I do."

" Do you remember the half-human and half-vampire girl, Renesmee? I have a feeling that this scent is hers." Felix nodded.

" That's what I thought."

"Let's go check it out."

"All right!"

_Nessie POV_

Finally the taxi driver told me that we were at Volterra. I thrust a $ 20 to his hand and hopped out of the cab.

When I got out, I was facing two male vampires. I could tell that they were both male and vampires, because of their broad outlines. Also, I could tell that they were vampires because of their scent.

I could barely make out their faces because of the hoods they were wearing.

Inside the hood of the bigger vampire was Felix.

"Felix?" I asked. Unsure.

"Hello Renesmee. You grew." He grinned at me.

I smiled back timidly.

"You homeless?" the smaller vampire asked in a voice so velvet like and musical that made my heart skip a beat. He smelled sweet. Very sweet.

"Yeah." I answered.

"Come on Felix. Let's take her to master.

_Alec POV_

There, hopping out of the cab, was Renesmee. She was beautiful like a goddess in my dreams when I was a human. She seemed to glow in the shiny daylight. Her hair, which were bronze ringlets, were gracefully hanging down to her waist. Her eyes were warm brown that I knew would never release my heart free.

I felt the urge to dart to her side and caress her face.

A tingling feeling that I have never felt filled my body.

Suddenly, I realized that Renesmee and Felix were talking.

"You homeless?" I asked.

"Yeah" she answered in a beautifully musical soprano voice that melted my inside away and made me sway.

I wanted her to stay. I would plead my masters to make her stay. Stay at my side forever.


	5. Chapter 5

Moon eyes

_Nessie POV_

Felix and the hooded figure guided me to Volterra. We got into an ancient looking building and dropped through a hole.

Once in the building, the Volturies in front of me took their hood off.

Fellix got behind me and the other vampire led me through the corridors.

After a minute or two of walking, there was a human female. She greeted us in Italian. Both vampires ignored her.

"Does she know?" I asked, curious.

" Yes. And she hopes that someday, we'll turn her into one of us." A velvet voice answered from the front of me.

We reached an elevator. Felix reached out and pressed the button.

The vampire in front of me turned to face me.

Suddenly I felt a tingling sensation in my stomach fill my body.

The vampire was very handsome and hot. Soooo hot. He had dark brown hair that were like the color of a dark chocolate. His eyes were the color of rubies. There was something special about them that I couldn't figure out what.

His lips were deep scarlet against his pale skin. I felt the urge to press my lips to his.

He was About 5feet and 7inches tall. He looked about my age. But I reminded myself that he was a vampire. A Volturi vampire, which meant that he was decades older than me. But then again, age is just a number for a vampire. Right? And that includes me. Right?

So we stood there just staring at each other moon eyed.

Breaking the silence, Felix spoke up.

"Ummm…… Alec? The elevator…"

The elevator doors were closing in. With a star, we all rushed in.

_Felix POV_

We arrived in front of the elevator. Alec seemed to be deep in his thought. So I pressed the elevator button and the elevator immediately opened up. As it always does.

Alec turned around to tell Nessie to get in.

But instead, he just stood there looking at her moon eyed.

'Ew.' I thought.

I have NEVER seen Alec with a face on like that.

I smirked silently at the thought of Jane seeing this. I decided to break the mood.

But how?

Just as I finished my thought, the elevator doors started to close.

Perfect!!! I spoke up.

" Ummmmm…….. Alec? The elevator…"

With a smirk on my face, we all rushed in.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:Want to know what happens when Edward finds out? Well then here you go!!! Enjoy! **

_Bella POV_

The sky began to turn light blue. To the color of morning. So Edward and I decided to dress and get ready for the day.

After we got dressed, I went to Nessie's room to wake the sleepyhead up.

But instead of my lovely daughter sleeping as always, there was a letter.

It read;

**Dear Mom and Dad.**

**I am so sorry for leaving you guys.**

**But I want to be alone and think about what I am going to do with MY future.**

**ALONE.**

**Don't worry about Jacob. He imprinted on Leah. **

**He'll be fine.**

**And Daddy, please do NOT try to track me down .It's my last wish before I see you guys again.**

**I need some alone for myself to think.**

**Pass on my love to Aunt Alice and Rosalie, Uncle Emmet and Jasper, Grandpa Carlisle and Grandma Esme.**

**I love you guys.**

**Renesmee C. Cullen.**

I called out to Edward. He came dashing to my side. He must have heard the panic in my voice.

I showed him the letter that Nessie left us.

Edward was upset. Very upset. I expected him to be raged and track her down immediately. But he was Edward.

Breaking the heavy silence, I said

"Let's tell our family."

_Rosalie POV_

Alice was enraged. She screamed.

"How dare she!!!! I made her PROMISE to have a fashion show and she'll be the model!!"

At first, we all thought that Bella was ditching her on her one of her fashion faud.

But just then, Bella and Edward strode in, both of them wearing sad, grim expressions.

They said,

"Nessie ran away."

Everybody was silent.

Edward answered Carlisle's silent question.

"Yes. She left us a letter." And he held up a letter with Nessie's sweet scent blowing away from it.

I snatched it out of his hand. After I finished it, my hand kept trembling.

I passed it on to rest of the family.

Heavy silence dawned on us.

I couldn't bear it. No Nessie.

I ran. I ran for the woods.

_Jacob POV_

I sniffed the air. I smelled vampire. The sweetly exotic smell.

Mind reading freak and .

They both looked grim.

'_What happened???'_ I thought.

"We just want answers, Jacob. Did you imprint on Leah?"the mind reading freak asked.

'_Yes.' _I answered.

With that, they left in a flash.

I snorted and left the clearing.


	7. Chapter 7

**Volterra**

_Nessie POV_

Alec and Felix led me through a dark tunnel.

At the end of the eerie tunnel was a great big metal gate.**(Sorry about the crappy description. Too lazy to look it up in new moon)**

Alec pushed it open with ease.

The gate creaked open and revealed an ancient, big room. There were three wooden**(?) **thrones. On the thrones, there sat three ancient vampires. Two of them had night black hair and one had silver wiry hair like starlight in night sky.

A flash of my memory crossed my mind.

_---------------------------------flashback-----------------------------------------------------_

_Pressed against my mom's chest, I saw an emerging group of graceful yet _

_terrifying vampires._

_There were three leaders._

_The one in the middle was Aro. He had midnight black hair._

_The silent, melancholy one was Marcus. He also had midnight black hair._

_The cruel, menacing one was Caius. He had silver white starlight hair._

_------------------------------end of flashback-----------------------------------------------_

So the nice looking yet creepy one in the middle was Aro.

The sad melancholy one was Marcus.

And the cruel-looking one was Caius.

Alec glided towards Aro. They held hands. Why??

Oh, he was a mind reader. Like daddy.

After a minute or two, they broke apart.

Aro spoke,

"Ah I see. So, Renesmee."

"Nessie. For short."I corrected him.

"Ah, my apologies. So, I see that you have no where to go at present."

"Yes, that is true."I replied.

" So, I am offering you a shelter at Volterra. I mean, if you'd like, of course."

"I would love to. Thank you Aro. That is very generous of you."I replied, thrilled.

"Alec, would you be kind enough to show Nessie Gianna's old room?"

"Yes, master." Alec then bowed in a graceful fashion and trotted out of the great room.

I followed enthusiasically.


End file.
